Before the ring
by personatbest
Summary: Back in the collage days, Colby was a student and just doing everyday things. That was until Victoria came into his life. In the point of view of Victoria, The story shows the ongoing relationship between two people in 2006 oc/seth rollins


The late night on December 14, 2006 was a different one.

"Come on Victoria! I can't have you just wasting your life on the couch." My friend Nicole leaned against the hard wall. I just looked down at my red converse and sighed, Closing my eyes. "Fine, This is the last time I am helping you find a guy to bang tonight." I smirked at her and she nudged my arm. "Jerk." She mumbled. Nicole was my best friend I admit, But sometimes I felt that I am there so she won't be alone at the bar. We walked to the mini bar which always reeked of trashy, old men drowning in beer. I looked at her and she just opened the door. "You will be fine." I saw her run to a guy and he hugged her tightly. That must be her boy of the month. I just sat at the counter and raised one finger, "One beer." I looked down at the scratched up counter and felt a presence next to me.

I moved my eyes but not my body and saw a guy my age who was taller than me with long, Jet black hair. I finally got my drink and took a sip before going back to observe the unknown man. He ordered a beer and laced his hands together. I bit my lip and sighed. He finally looked at me and smiled a little. "You alone?" He questioned. I looked at him and he possibly had the darkest eyes I have ever seen. "No, My friend used me for a backup if the sex didn't work out." He chuckled under his breath and looked took a drink of his beer as he looked at me. "I am alone because all of my friends are doing what your friend is doing." He shrugged his shoulders. We both joked around about being the extra friend and just having a good time.

"You know what, I have never met someone at a bar who wasn't trying to get me to bed." I confessed. He nodded, "I am not that kind of guy-" He stopped and bit his lip. "I'm sorry, I didn't get your name." He exclaimed. Right when I was gonna answer, Nicole grabbed my arm and pulled me. "Come on, We need to go home." I huffed and was getting dragged by my friend. "Wait, Your name!" He called out. I looked at him and yelled out, "It's Victoria!" He smiled, "Colby!" He announced. I waved as we left the bar.

**A week later**

I was snuggled up on my couch doing an essay on my computer when I heard Nicole walking up to the computer. "I have been asking you about this and you keep ignoring me, Who was he?" She asked. For this whole week, She has been begging me to talk about what happened in the bar. I just closed my computer and walked to my bedroom. "He was just talking to me. His name was Colby. Problem?" I asked. She paused and snapped her fingers. "Colby Lopez! He is the quiet guy across from here." Of course she has seen him. "Well, I don't know him all the way..Let's not talk about it." I sighed and put my hair up. "I'm gonna go jogging."

I tied my sneakers and starting running around the local park. I always look at the ground when I am running and my friends warn me that I am gonna hurt myself by not looking, But nothing yet. That was until I ran into someone and felled on my back with someone on top of me. "Sorry!" I blurred out and looked at him. Him. "Colby, RIght?" I smiled. He looked down at me and laughed. "You're Victoria." He helped me up and I dusted off my clothes. "I heard you go to school here." I told him. "Yeah, I do..Gonna study some courses, But wrestling is on my mind." I looked at him in surprised. " I watch wrestling you know." I confessed. He looked at me in surprised, " I haven't met much girls that know wrestling." I chuckled and shrugged my shoulders. "Well surprises happen." He nodded and grabbed my hand, "Wanna come walk with me." He asked. I grabbed his hand and looked up at him. "I would love to."

"So then, I was on top of this trail, Then bam! Fell off when i tripped into a brush." He explained. I was laughing and turns out, He was an amazing guy. He loves all the music I do, Which some people don't understand. Pretty much, The best guy I ever met. All the students were going back to class and I looked at him. "Well, Time to go back to class." I was bummed to go back because I wanted to be with him more. I turned back to find him but he was gone.

**The next Morning**

I was walking to class when I heard someone calling my name. "Victoria!" I turned around and I smiled. "Hey, I have been looking for you." He just hugged me and I was shocked. I just hugged back and I had to admit, He smelled good. "Hey, Want to study after school?" He asked. I nodded and he gleamed with joy. "Alright, Don't forget." He winked at me and went to meet up with his other friends. Nicole smirked at me, "He likes you." I rolled my eyes. "We are just friends." she shook her head. "Tell me when you guys go to second base."

After school I sat on the bench outside of the building and I saw him walking up to me. "Wow, You waited." He sat next to me and just got his books out. "If you don't mind, I got you a sandwich, I remembered you liked only turkey and white?" I nodded and he gave me the sandwich. "You remember something from hours ago?" I asked. "Well, How could I forgot since you did fall because of me." He sounded dorky, But I liked it. We opened our books and I helped him study chemistry. "So then you just add?" I asked him. "Nitrogen?" He answered. "Right again!" I raised my hand for a high five. He high fived me and we both laughed.

Just then, He looked down and looked like he wanted to say something. "What is it Colby?" I looked at him. "Well, I want to ask you if I can take you out on a date. Not a study date." He looked relieved when he said it. "Yeah, I would love to." I patted his shoulder. He got up and looked at the clock next to us. "I have to sleep for tomorrow. See you tomorrow morning for our date at the cafe." He leaned down and kissed my cheek. I blushed when he turned around and left. Nicole was right, I like him and possibly, He likes me.


End file.
